Who could've guessed?
by Icybun34
Summary: Yuki was the infamous Itachi's lover before he killed the clan. Now several years later, Yuki and her son Aoshi decides 2 visit her old village and finds a matured Sasuke. Sparks fly and Sasuke gets the family he's always wanted.


She rocked her baby slowly; until his tired cries turned into soft gurgles. Yuki smiled softly, and caressed his tiny face "I love you Aoshi." She whispered, kissing his soft wrinkled forehead. He looked up at her with big green eyes, and outstretched his small chubby hand, tangling his tiny fingers into her soft hair.

"Aww that's my little baby." She cooed, as his eyes began heavier "That's right sweetheart. Go to sleep so you can grow up with enough energy to become big and strong. You'll protect me right, Aoshi?" _Unlike your father _She thought grimly. She felt hot tears prick her eyes, and she tried hard not to cry.

Dammit, she would not let her little baby see her like this. But hey – she was only human right? She was only a 14 yr old girl with a little baby, whose father just left about 9 months ago after killing his clan. She had every right to cry….well just not now. "Oh Aoshi. I'm so sorry, I just got a wittle sad, just like you just were earlier till I sang to you." The baby cuddled into her chest, clutching onto her shirt for dear life. Probably because of the warmth emitting from her.

Itachi always called her his little oven. I giggled softly, as he pouted, and twitched from a dream. She kissed his forehead, "I love you, my little seiyuuki (monkey)."

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

3 years later

I picked Aoshi up, and came to a decision. I had heard that Sasuke was alive, and I just had to see him. He was always like my little brother, and I just had to make sure he was okay, even if he's totally disgusted by me, and never wants to see me again. I had to check. So gathering some things, I picked my baby up, and fled to Konoha.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

I had just finished training when I heard Naruto running over. He looked at me and screamed in his usual annoying manor "TEME THERE'S A SUPER HOT CHICK WITH A KID LOOKING FOR YOU, BELIEVE IT!" I racked my brain trying to figure out who it could be, but I couldn't think of anyone. "C'MON TEME IT'S NOT NICE TO KEEP HOT GIRLS WAITING!" My left eye twitched annoyed, as I followed him to find out who they were, and what the hell they wanted.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Yuki held Aoshi the same way she had always held Sasuke when he was little. His legs wrapped around her waist, his head resting on her chest, and his fingers tangled in her long hair. She rocked Aoshi slowly as she saw a raven-haired boy. She smiled, and felt tears prick her eyes. It was Sasuke! He was so big, and looked so strong!

Her little brother (She considers him her little brother, remember!) was so grown up. She remembered walking with Itachi, when she was younger, holding Sasuke, and having people ask them if they were a family. She would always giggle and deny it, but in a way it was true. Sasuke's father was always obsessed with Itachi –after all he was the prodigy- and his mother was always busy, so technically it was only Itachi and Yuki that actually gave a damn about the younger Uchiha; they were like his parents.

She watched Sasuke's expression warily as he came into view, and was surprised to see a look of recognition, and joy pass his face. She grinned as Sasuke approached her, and said in a light tone "Hey Bubbles!" He gave a small unsure smile, and asked "Is that you Kiki?" She nodded, and he gave a big smile, before his gaze flickered to the baby.

She noted that the boy looked genuinely perplexed as to way she was holding a young toddler in her arms. "Who's that?" She held up little Aoshi and said "This is Aoshi, bubbles. Aoshi say hi." Aoshi lifted up his head, and looked at the boy, waving his tiny little hand saying "Hi" happily, before laying his head back down. Sasuke still looked confused "Whose is he?" "Mine, silly." Sasuke rolled his eyes "No you don't say? I meant his father, Kiki." This was the part that worried her. "Itachi." She muttered, and saw Sasuke transfixed his gaze on her "You continued seeing him after-"

"No! I found out I was pregnant two weeks after _it_ happened." She mumbled softly, and Sasuke's gaze softened. He walked over slowly, and patted Aoshi's hair softly. "Can I hold him?" He asked unsurely, and Yuki was surprised to see a look of adoration in his stare instead of disgust. Sasuke caught her surprised look and responded "It's not his fault that his father is bad, and besides he is _my_ nephew."

Yuki grinned, and asked Aoshi "Want to let otooji (think that's what you say) hold you, babe?" Aoshi looked up and nodded his head vigorously, reaching out with his short little arms to Sasuke. Sasuke grinned, picking him up, and surprised to see Aoshi liked to be held the same way as Sasuke did when he was little. "He doesn't talk much." Sasuke noted, and Yuki shrugged "He's tired." Sasuke nodded "Doesn't he remind you of a certain little someone, when he's being held Sasuke?" Yuki teased, and Sasuke smirked "Yea, except I don't have the long hair that you do."

"You could always grow it out." She said, only her comment was interrupted by a little snore. "He fell asleep." Sasuke mumbled, and Yuki grinned "You should be happy, he barely trusts new people, it takes him awhile to trust someone." Sasuke smiled a little, and he nodded his head back to the village "Come on, we can go to my apartment and talk."

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

"So you've basically been living off of nothing for the past 3 years?" He asked, and Yuki nodded. "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SEE ME!?!" He said in a loud whisper. She flinched "I didn't think you were alive and when I found out, I was afraid that you would hate me because I was Itachi's girlfriend, and that I had Itachi's child. I didn't know how the massacre effected you, and I rather live in doubt, then be rejected by my otoutobun."

Yuki muttered sadly, and he hugged her. "It's not your fault, what he did. I know if you knew you would've tried to stop him." She started to cry, and Sasuke rubbed her back soothingly. He understood her confusion, and how she felt. Suddenly they heard someone knock on the door. Sasuke stood up and walked over, opening it, only to reveal Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. Naruto pointed at Yuki and said

"See Kakashi-sensei I told you she was hot!" Yuki blushed, and Sasuke muttered "Shut up dobe before you wake Aoshi up." Naruto titled his head "Who's Aoshi." Yuki stood up "My son." She wiped her eyes, and Sasuke turned back to the others "Why are you here?" Kakashi put his book away, and said "The Hokage wants to see you and the girl." Sasuke nodded, but Yuki said "Should I bring Aoshi too?"

The guys shrugged "I dunno." Naruto replied, and Sasuke asked Kakashi if he could watch him. Kakashi shrugged "Sure." And after Yuki just explained what he needed, they left.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Yuki explained her case, and was surprised to see the Hokage understanding and kind, instead of –what Yuki thought she would be- sickened and repulsed. "I see; Yuki you and Aoshi can stay with Sasuke for as long as you please." Yuki smiled, and wiped her watery eyes "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Please call me Tsunade." "Tsunade." Yuki said, and Tsunade smiled "Yuki, if you don't mind I was hoping if I could talk with Sasuke for a few minutes." "Of course." Yuki said, bowing slightly, and smiling at both of them before leaving.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

**"**She's sweet." Tsunade commented; turning to Sasuke. He nodded "She always has been, since I've known her but she's a lot more…..I don't exactly know the word for it….impassive? I don't know…something about her eyes…they're just…_duller_."

He said slowly, trying to find the right words to describe her. Tsunade nodded, and rested her head, on her hands "Tell me more about Yuki, that is, before the massacre." "Well……

*Flashback* (Third Person)

Yuki, and Itachi were walking home from training Sasuke. Sasuke –the poor little guy- had trained and pushed himself so far that he had fallen asleep in Yuki's arms. Not that she minded – she always loved carrying him. The way she would wrap his little legs round her waist, rest his head on her chest, and tangle his tiny fingers in her hair; it always caused a stir of motherly affection to run through her.

She smiled at the younger Uchiha's sleeping form, and kissed his forehead. Itachi noticed and smiled "You'd make an amazing mother, Yuki." Yuki looked up and grinned "I hope so; I do want children when I'm older." Itachi smiled, and whispered something in Yuki's ear. Something that little Sasuke who had not fallen completely asleep could not hear. Yuki giggled and said "Itachi!" "It's true, Yuki. I would be honored for you to bear my children." "You mean our children." Yuki replied only to hear Itachi say happily "Yes our children, oh and speaking of children, shouldn't we bring Sasuke back home."

"I know, but I like holding him." "Yes, and I'm sure that he likes to be held by someone as warm as you. My little oven." He smiled briefly, and then asked "But don't you think he's a little too old to be held?" "No! You still carry me sometimes." "But only when you're hurt." "Or exhausted, and poor little Sasuke has worked his hardest today. He deserves to be held, and it is _really_ late."

"Yes, we should get him home." Itachi smirked "Besides-" He whispered something in Yuki's ear, and she blushed bright red, "Itachi!" She said embarrassedly, and Sasuke was dying to know what Itachi said. He smirked grew even more pronounced but he didn't comment further; obviously taking Yuki's blush and lack of protest as an act of submission.

As soon as they got home, and put Sasuke to bed, they hurried out of the manor. Sasuke ran towards the window, and saw them under a tree kissing. Grossed out (as any little boy would be if you went all lovey dovey on their older sibling was), he crawled in, muttering "Got me all worked up when really they just wanted to suck each other's faces off."

Sasuke was eating breakfast, when Itachi and Yuki walked in; wearing the same clothes as they were yesterday. Sasuke's mother giggled "Should I start getting the baby stuff out again?" Yuki blushed, while Itachi smirked, and said "Maybe." Yuki whacked his arm, and sat down. She looked up and smiled at Sasuke "So how are ya this morning, bubbles. I'm amazed that you're even up considering all the strain you put on your body yesterday. You Uchihas never cease to amaze me." She said, laying her head on Itachi's shoulder, and yawning quietly. Itachi chuckled, and kissed her.

It started getting passionate when Sasuke yelled "This is not the view I want while eating!" Yuki laughed and Itachi let out a small chuckle at Sasuke's red face. Sasuke's father walked in, and looked at Yuki, and Itachi. He noticed how close they were, and smirked "Grandkids." He stated, and sighed "That's all I need, having my hands full with these two."

Yuki blushed "Aiyah! Is that all you think kids can do in their spare time?" Sasuke's father chuckled "Yes." Yuki looked at the sniggering Mrs. Uchiha "And how did you ever put up with it before I came?" Sasuke's mother turned around and smiled "With great difficulty dear, with great difficulty." She turned back only to hear the boys' mouths fall open.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

"Over the next year, Itachi and Yuki continued their relationship; the same way they had been. Only there was a difference about it; it was that it contained a new intimacy, a certain passion about it. Everyone thought that they would be together forever; no because they were all talkative, and happy, and not because they publicly flaunted their love. It was just that they contained a certain air of sureness …..it was true love. And everyone thought that they were always last

Little did they know……

They were _wrong_."

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Sasuke watched in horror as the bodies of his family, and friends fall to the ground- dead. He then watched horrified as Yuki walked into the village; back from training. He should try and help her; but his legs….his legs…they wouldn't _move_. His mind was dizzy with dread, and his heart –or the remains- pounded frantically in his chest.

Yuki soon dropped what she was holding, when she saw the bodies, and began to check the pulses of everyone she saw. Sasuke could hear her panicked voice "Oh KAMI! What's going on? Where's Itachi, or Sasuke? Why is….what is…oh god." She babbled on and on, running around in a panic. She then looked up, and saw "ITACHI!" Sasuke's voice caught up in his throat as she ran to Itachi.

She collapsed in his chest, and began sobbing "Everyone's dead, Itachi! What's going on?" She wailed, as another sob racked her small frame. Itachi, though instead of wrapping his arms around her comfortingly, just stood there impassive and mumbled. "I had to do it…..I had to test my strength." Yuki looked up, and wiped her eyes "What are you taking about Itachi?" He looked at her sadly, but Sasuke didn't believe it…not for a second. "I had to…. I'm sorry." Understanding dawned on Yuki's face

"No Itachi….you didn't. Tell me you didn't!" He looked down "HOW COULD YOU! THEY ARE YOUR FAMILY!" "They _were_ my family, Yuki." Yuki looked at Itachi with a face that young Sasuke would never forget…no _could_ never forget. It was a face that was pained…no not pained….heartbroken. She was heartbroken, and Sasuke knew that she would never be the same… if she lived that is. She looked up with watery eyes and pleaded "Kill me Itachi."

Itachi looked startled, "What!?!" "Kill me. My family, my friends, and the man I fell in love with are all gone. My life is gone; my dream - of growing old with you, having kids, watching them grow old, and having their own kids – will never come true. You killed everything, and everyone I held dear to me."

Sasuke felt like running out and screaming "It's OKAY! I'm ALIVE!" But his legs would not move, and his throat closed up. Yuki continued her plea "It's over for me Itachi, kill me. If you love me you will grant me one more thing- please KILL me!" Itachi brought his hand up, and Sasuke turned his head away. He couldn't take anymore…….

*End of Flashback*

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

"I realize now that he had merely knocked her out; I should've checked. I was just too afraid and too stubborn to admit that she could be dead; she was the only one that actually gave a damn about me." Sasuke sighed, and brushed away a fallen tear. Tsunade looked at Sasuke sympathetically "And Aoshi?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke looked up "She told me she found out two weeks after the incident. She said it put a stop to all her suicidal thoughts." Tsunade nodded, and wiped her eyes, not helping but to fall victim to the depressing tale. "Well Sasuke, she can stay here as long as she wants, or forever for the matter. She's welcome here anytime."

Tsunade then laughed "Or Aoshi. I know I may not be the best babysitter in the whole world but if she wants to dump the kid on me that's fine. I've heard from Sakura, he's quite the cutie." Sasuke nodded "He looks a lot like his mother."

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

"MOMMY!! I'm hungry!" Aoshi said, as soon as I entered Sasuke's apartment. Kakashi rubbed his head, and said "He's strong." I crossed my arms and looked at Aoshi disapprovingly "Did you hit Kakashi- san?" Aoshi huffed "He scared me!" I rolled my eyes, and looked at Kakashi apologetically "Sorry Kakashi-san, he gets scared very easily by people he doesn't know. He's not very trusting." I glower briefly at Aoshi, and say "Say sorry Aoshi." Aoshi looked down and shuffled his feet "Sorry Kakashi-san." Kakashi smiled "No problem." He stood, and said "I guess I'll be going then, Yuki. Bye."

"Bye Kakashi-san! Thank you for watching Aoshi!" He smiled, and disappeared into a puff of smoke. I looked at Aoshi and he said "Can I please have food now, mommy?" I scooped him up and threw him over my shoulder "You sure can my little seiyuuki." "MOM I'M NOT LITTLE!"

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Sasuke walked into his apartment to see both Aoshi, and Yuki sprawled on the floor sleeping. He smiled a little, and shook his head. "Idiots." He muttered affectionately, as he locked the door. He entered the middle room, and Yuki looked up sleepily. Sasuke waved, and Yuki smiled "Hey Bubbles." She said tiredly, sitting up. "What are you doing on the floor?" "I was showing him some hand signs." She then rubbed her eyes "I think he'll be ready to learn the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, soon." Sasuke's eyes widened, and Yuki said "He's really strong."

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Yuki yawned and sat up. She looked around, confused, and scratched her head. Then she remembered, Sasuke and she had spent the whole night talking, and she probably fell asleep. He most likely brought her in to the room. She suddenly tensed as she felt something next to her, but relaxed at what she saw. She gave a big smile as she saw Aoshi cuddled into Sasuke's chest, as Sasuke lazily draped his arm over Yuki. She smiled and a warm thought passed through her head _Like a family_.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

And that's how it was.

Gradually Yuki's love for Itachi faded, though did not completely vanish, and it was replaced by Sasuke's burning love. He was always there; for her and little Aoshi. He even went far enough that even when he was at Orochimaru's, she still knew everything.

Aoshi finally had a father and he was as happy as can be. With a true happy family; he grew up to be a very kind loving man and an amazing shinobi. He is truly protective of the ones he loves; especially his little siblings –Kiara, Yusuke, Ayame, and Hiei. A true happy ending, **_who could of guessed?_**


End file.
